Wavelength division multiplexing is an approach for increasing the capacity of existing fiber optic networks. A WDM system employs plural optical signal channels, each channel being assigned a particular channel wavelength. In a WDM system optical signal channels are generated, multiplexed to form an optical signal comprised of the individual optical signal channels, transmitted over a single waveguide, and demultiplexed such that each channel wavelength is individually routed to a designated receiver.
A problem with many WDM systems is that they are not easily tested to determine optical transmission faults without first being connected to external data source/sink equipment such as client equipment. However, such connection makes it difficult to identify and localize transmission faults as being in the WDM system or the client equipment.